Bad Ending For Bad People
by devulishanjel
Summary: Emmett, is a private detective on the verge of solving his big case. With a steamy romance building up and a hunt to convict someone of the crime will he find the answers before the culprit gets away. R


**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story takes place between the late 1920s to early 1930s. Emmett is a private detective and Rose is his secretary. A heated case leads there true feeling to be unraveled and killers are brought to justice. I loved writing this story and hope everyone enjoys reading it. **

________________________________________________________________________

When I finally got in from a hard days work, the sun was coming up and it was seeping through my apartment windows. I sat down in my old rusty chair and gazed upon it. I lit up another butt from my deck of luckies in one hand and had a glass of hooch in the other. I was lounging in my chair watching the rays and how it dazzled me into its beauty like some dame would. It was like a glistening gold that day, but I didn't know that it was about to deteriorate so fast. I past out on the chair and woke up a few hours after to my gorgeous secretary. She was hovering above me tapping my face gently urging me to wake from my dead slumber.

"You know Emmett; you got to stop doing this to yourself. Being an owl and passing out drunk all the time," Rosie said.

I looked at her wondering how she got in. Then, I noticed I left the door wide open; stupid me.

"Well doll, you do what you have got to do to find the answers to your questions," I smiled looking at her figure.

"Well at least that one is over but now, you got a new case you hammered big shot," Rosie replied gazing at me intensely.

I couldn't help, but carry a torch for her ever since we had that heated night we got fried to the hat. She might come off as a creep to most, but she's one fine Sheba.

"Listen, you need to snap out if it and get working. This new case looks like it'll shake and stir things."

Boy did she have some sweet pins. She looked even better with out her rags on, but I knew that would never happen again

"Are you listening," she yelled.

"You know I am, I just can't stop admiring your good looks;" I replied as I looked at her in awe.

"Stop teasing and get cleaned up for work hot stuff," Rosie replied swaying her irresistible body while walking away. I couldn't help, but give her backside a quick tap.

I got up walking over to the john to freshen up before, I started my new case. Hopefully, this one didn't end with me down ten. I walked back to my office determined to get my hands on some rubes. I didn't suspect myself digging into something deep.

The broad was really classy looked real spiffy. Her name was Victoria she looked terrified as if some big cat would pop out and shoot her. She was looking for her husband's killer and a confession. So, she hired me to do the dirty work and get an answer.

"The last time I saw him, he was heading for the Gin Mill for a couple of drinks with his buddies," Victoria said in a concealing way.

"Who was he with exactly?" I questioned her.

"He was with his no good friends Riley and James a couple of hop heads," she answered.

"Well, that's where I'll start. Where would they be hung up?" I asked.

"At Frank and Bens Gin Mill, their always there," the lady replied.

I faded out of the room once I escorted her out of the office and headed for Frank and Bens Gin Mill. Most of the people in the joint were fried when arrived. I asked around the crowd looking for the two and ended up in hot water. Grabbed and hustled into the alleyway I was interrogated why I was fishing for the scum.

"Let me guess, you two are Riley and James," I blurted out.

"Yeah and what's it to you black and white," the big guy said.

"Well, I'm here looking for your friends torpedo and I need to ask you two some questions," I replied.

"Alright, I believe you the names Riley. James doesn't talk much so you are going to have to talk to me," Riley answered back.

Riley was no stoolie, but he could have fooled me. He told me where they went that night and it wasn't to the bar, but to a place where they sold some hot cars. After that, they high tailed it out of there and went to some dame's house to have a little fun. They all left her house and went there separate ways, but Victoria's husband went back for some personal time. The drugstore cowgirl's name was Tanya and she had some answers that I could use.

She lived in a complex that was beat up and ruddy. I waited for some to let me in and climbed up the stairs to confront her. I knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. I yelled out hello and made my way in. Sprawled out on the floor, was Tanya beaten and drugged on the floor nearing death. Taking action I ran to her phone.

The ambulance took her away to the hospital saying that she was lucky that I showed up. They told me she had lacerations that were stitched up and she was given an adrenaline shot to the heart. I was informed also, that would be able to question her tomorrow. Arranging she would be watched in the room by an officer was not difficult. After all I had been on the force. Feeling comfortable with leaving the only lead I had, I left to a night joint.

I got really bent again and walked to the office. Thank the stars that my office and my apartment were the same place; Rosie was there when I had arrived. She had been putting files away in the bottom drawer bent over in a skirt. I slowly snuck up behind her and rapped my arms around her waist.

"So how fried tonight are you Emmett?" Rose questioned me. She began to straighten herself out and be laid back.

"Just got an edge, I'm not even close to being scorched."

"You're such a shuckster," she always knew when I was lying.

"Why don't you go rack out, this case isn't going to finish it's self."

"What ever you say Rosie," I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off to my bedroom. I wish I could just tell her how I longed for her to be more.

I woke up again in the office and got took a shower, preparing myself for today. I quickly got dressed and headed to the hospital. They let me through after the proper checks and I advanced deeper into the case.

"Hey Tanya, I'm Emmett I need to ask you some questions about Victoria's husband if that's alright with you?" I asked her.

"You're the guy who found me aren't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I came by your place to ask you about him and I found you all hopped up on the floor," I responded.

"Thank You, you saved my life and I owe you some answers for it," Tanya replied.

She told me that they got into a big dish of a deal with some guy that was her old steady. Something having to do with them owing him some money and they needed to pay up. They paid him off and spent the night partying in his club. They left and some guy was following them as they walked through the streets. He walked her back to her complex and went home to his wife. He often complained to her about his wife and came to her for comfort. It seemed that there relationship was more than just the usual.

"The thing is he wouldn't leave her for me. He wouldn't let her go. I didn't see him after that occasion at the club. Then, I came home the next day after work and I was attacked and drugged. The next thing I can remember is waking up here in the hospital."

"What was that loan sharks name?" I asked her.

"Laurent that punk he runs Frank and Bens Gin Mill," she answered me.

"Thanks doll," I replied.

With that, I walked out and headed back towards Frank and Bens Gin Mill. It was a few blocks away and it was already the late afternoon so everyone would be at the bar. So, I decided to grab a few drinks and then get more into it. I stood up and blurted out of mouth, "I'm looking for Laurent". Everyone turned around and stopped what they were doing.

Before I could stop the person I was lifted into the air and thrown right in front of someone's feet. I felt like a dog at the mercy of his master. So, I stood up and stared him straight in the face to show him I meant business. Then we started our discussion.

"I think you know what I'm here to talk about," I said.

Everyone was staring at me like I was stupid to stick my neck out at this man. Like, as if I was already a dead man. He had a big grin on his face and then he started to laugh. It was so maniacal it made me shiver. He was a big old guy who looked like a gangster. Definitely he was what I believed him to be.

"You got some guts kid for coming up here, lets talk step into my office," he said grimly.

We walked up some stairs that looked like they went on forever. I was packing just in case; it was strapped to my left leg. When they searched me they passed right by it, buffoons. Then something hit me, I never knew it was coming.

"You know Emmett, you shouldn't be snooping it isn't polite. It ticks some people off. Especially me when it's in my bar causing a commotion. You have some nerve," he stated.

"Well, when you're hired to find something out and your paid good money you'll do it. Wouldn't you?" I questioned him.

"Good point, you look like a smart guy," he said intensely.

Then he pulled out a gun and I pulled out mine, so did the rest of his men.

"What do you want Emmett, cause I don't play this sort of cat and mouse game. You have been asking some of my boys questions and been asking my old broad them too. What are you trying to get at?" Laurent said.

I knew then that he was talking about Tanya, Riley and James. What I didn't know is how he knew my name?

"I've been watching you and I know what you are all about. Also, I don't want you accusing me of something I didn't do. So, you better start squealing black and white," he snapped at me.

"Listen I'm not here for you, I'm here for information and you're going to give me it. Now we can put the hardware down and try and be civilized," I replied.

He waved off his men and they left the room. I knew if he wanted he could just snap his fingers and have me loaded up with bullets. Instead, he couldn't in his situation. He slowly withdrew his aim at my head and put the gun down. I heard it clank against his expensive desk and I lowered mine.

"I didn't kill the man; he just paid me off his debt. Tanya plays a mini roll in this. She used to give me all the attention, but then she started giving it to some heap of a guy. This guy was so possessive of his wife and Tanya wanted to get her whacked. The guy she hired though didn't seem too pleased about it. It wasn't me who tried to kill her, but the same guy your after. He always starred at them when they were in my club and I was quickly alerted of why," he let it all out.

"Yeah, well what the guy look like," I said.

"He comes by the club every now and his name is James, I'm not saying he did it, but it's possible he did," he announced.

It gave me that glow knowing I was close to my victory of solving the case. I strapped my heat back and parted before anything else. I went home after my meeting with Laurent, to go drink and relax. To my surprise I had a guest; Rosie waited up for me.

"Emmett, I need you to level with me. Do you think you can do that?" I simply nodded and let her continue her speech.

"Open up your ears because, I need to get this out and after words need to know how it affects you." She took a deep intake of breathe and I simply nodded.

"Alright, I'm stuck on you and I need to know if you feel the same way." It surprised me that she was so up front, I thought that she was bent.

She wasn't, she just couldn't hold it back no more than I could. I grabbed her and gave her the bill and coo.

"How could I ever not be stuck on a bearcat like you?"

Rosie grabbed me into a deep passionate embrace and pushed me towards the bedroom. Within minutes our clothes were torn off and laid scattered in piles amongst the floor. Her angelic features glistened in the moonlight peeking in through the window. She was so beautiful not even the word was good enough to describe her.

The room was filled with heat of our passion as I pushed my way inside of her. We both felt as if we were in our own Eden. She moaned my name as I went inside her faster and harder with each thrust. Nothing could succumb the feeling of us both finally meeting our release. We fell into each others arms and whispered 'I love you' to each other as we prepared for a long steamy night.

The next morning I woke up with her next to me. Leaving a note, hot breakfast and a rose I left to do my work in hope of solving the case. I wanted to finish this, so I could come home and lay in bed with her till the end of time. I went looking for James, I started at the bars, but there was no trace of him. So, I went to Riley's house and made him squeal like the stoolie I thought he was.

"Where is he?" I growled. I tilted his hand closer to the whipping blender blade. I didn't take long before his cries echoed through the house and he caved.

He told me James was at the underground joint in town the last place I would ever look. When I arrived James was eating with some broad I couldn't make out. They got up and walked out the back way and I pursued to follow them. Next thing I see is Victoria being helped into a cab by none other than James.

Then it laid on thick in front me. I had it all figured out. I hit the nearest phone and called it up. Late in the afternoon the next day James and Victoria were headed to the slammer.

Victoria made it out to look like Laurent was the killer, but he told me the truth I saw it in his eyes. James was a talker Riley was just covering for him. Victoria's husband died because, she couldn't take her husbands games anymore and fell in love with one of his best friends. Tanya just happened to want the wrong person out of the picture and word spread. By coincidence Tanya's words reached the wrong man. To be together James killed Victoria's husband in hope for a better future. To try and make it seem that Victoria was innocent she hired me, thinking I wouldn't know right from left. I proved them all wrong and now the case is closed. Now, I can relax and go home to my sweet doll.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope everyone enjoyed my one shot. Please Review. I might edit it from time to time to make the story better.**


End file.
